Almost Free
by thoughts fade
Summary: I'll be trapped in this cage called your memory forever...SasuSaku drabble and poem.
1. Almost Free vDrabble

Lone Wolf: Drabble.

--

Almost Free

Haruno Sakura rested on her bed, pink hair fanned out messily. She'd been training with Tsunade the entire day, leaving her exhausted. She looked at the calendar hanging above her desk, the moon providing just enough light to see the numbered boxes.

_Has it really been that long already?_

It'd been two months since Sasuke had left Konoha and with each passing day, Sakura thought of the raven haired boy less and less.

_I'm almost free..._

The pink haired kunoichi stared at the white ceiling. She could only barely picture the Uchiha in her mind. Dark hair, dark eyes, a dark past; everything about him was dark, wasn't it? She laughed a small, sad laugh. His silent personality and his emotionless face. Well, almost emotionless. That was the boy she'd come to love.

--

Another day passed, another week. The girl's memory of Uchiha Sasuke drifted even further and further away. Sakura had promised herself that she'd never forget him and that she would always love him. It was the only reason why she still thought of him, the only reason why she was still tied to him.

She had a determined nature and kept training, and training, just to get him home.

--

A few more weeks passed. Shizune told Tsunade's student to call in Naruto. Sakura did as she was told and brought the Kyuubi boy into the Hokage's office. Another mission concerning _his_ retrieval. Another clue, another hint, that would bring them one step closer to bringing _him_ home.

The memories came rushing back and she was caught again.

--

Another week. Naruto's mission brought back no answers. The Uchiha still wasn't returned to Konoha.

--

Another day of rough training. Sakura was in her room, trying to fall asleep. It was one of those days, days where memories of Sasuke-kun came back out of nowhere.

_All the times we spent together, all the fun the four of us had: me, you, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei. You left for power. You wanted to kill your brother, avenge your family. I wish none of it happened and maybe then, you'd be here with me. Maybe you're thinking the same thing as me, but we both know it's an impossible dream._

Sakura remembered his face, his smirk, everything about him, and wondered if she'd ever be free.

_What are you doing right now? Sleeping? Eating? Training? Maybe thinking of me? ...Do you even remember me?_

These thoughts racing through her mind, Sakura miraculously fell asleep within minutes.

--

The kunoichi woke up the following day, remembering nothing of the previous night's thoughts. She was almost free again.

--

Another day, week, month has passed. She was thinking of the Uchiha again. She didn't want to but she had no choice. Each time she tried to think of something else, his face surfaced again. She gave in, thinking of their parting and the few words he had said.

"_Sakura...arigatou." To this day I still don't know what you meant. I hope someday I will._

"I'll be trapped in this cage called your memory forever; I'll never be free. I realize that now...but it's okay. As long as you'll come back to me...someday...Sasuke...kun."

--

Lone Wolf: I like the poem better. Yes, this started as a poem. If you want, I'll post that as the second chapter, just request it.


	2. Almost Free vPoem

Lone Wolf: And...the poem.

--

Almost Free - Sakura's POV

It's been days, weeks, and months  
since you left and  
each day that passes me by,  
your memory  
begins to fade  
_more and more_.

I think to myself that  
I'm almost free,  
free from your hair,  
your eyes, your personality,  
and free from you.

Another day passes.  
It's just like the rest,  
and you're drifting  
_further and further  
_away.

I promised myself  
that I'd never forget you  
and that I'd always be yours.  
And that's the only thing,  
the only reason I'm still tied  
to _you_.

Another week passes  
and a mission comes for  
Naruto.  
Another clue, another hint  
to bring us just  
a few steps closer  
to bringing you back  
and I'm caught again  
in your memory.

Another day, week  
and you're still not back  
and I'm starting to escape again.  
But as I lay in my room,  
trying to fall asleep,  
my memories of you  
come rushing back.  
And I think of all the times  
we spent together.  
And all the fun the four  
of us had.

I'm reminded of the reason  
you left,  
your horrible past, your brother,  
the slaughter.  
I wish that none of it had happened,  
and maybe then,  
you'd be here with me.

Maybe you're thinking the same thing,  
but we both know  
that this dream  
will never come true.

You face, your smirk,  
everything about you,  
it all comes flooding back.

I wonder what you're doing  
at this hour.  
Are you sleeping, training, eating,  
or maybe thinking of me?  
Do you even _remember_ me?

I fall asleep and wake  
the next day,  
any traces of yesterday's  
thoughts are gone.  
And I'm almost free again.

Another day, week, month has passed,  
and you're still not home.  
I'm thinking about you  
again  
as much as I don't  
want to.

I have no say, no choice,  
no control over  
what comes flying  
into my head,  
and right now,  
they're thoughts of _you_.

I think of our parting  
and the few words you said.  
But mainly that last,  
single word  
'_arigatou_'  
and to this day I still  
don't know what  
you meant.  
But I hope that  
someday I will.  
_Someday..._

As I sit here,  
writing this poem  
about you,  
I realize that I'll  
never be free...

But it's okay.  
As long as  
you'll come back to me...  
_One day_...

--

Lone Wolf: For some reason when I was righting this, it sounded like a bunch of Nickleback songs and the song 'You and Me' mixed together...eh. So how was it? I don't exactly like poems all that much...but this idea came flying into my head so I _had_ to write it / type it.


End file.
